The 6th Pan Pacific Connective Tissue Societies symposium will be held November 30-December 5, 2005, at the Hilton Waikoloa on the Big Island of Hawaii. The specific aims of the 6th Symposium are the following: (1) To communicate and share new results concerning known as well as novel connective tissue constituents, including molecular and structural biology, assembly, and turnover; cellular and developmental functions and activities defined in vitro and in vivo; intracellular mechanism and signaling pathways; and the disruption of these functions and processes in hereditary and acquired diseases in animals and humans; (2) To increase interactions and collaborations between scientists, especially those working in the Pacific Rim countries, interested in these aspects of connective tissue research; (3) To provide an open forum for the discussion of new ideas, new concepts, and new hypotheses; (4) To encourage trainees and new investigators in this area by providing a program that will maximize their interactions with established investigators; (5) To specifically afford opportunities to new investigators to present their data, to receive maximal feedback from participants, and to organize workshops; (6) To facilitate the exchange of reagents such as antibodies, cell lines, and engineered mouse models; (7) To bring together scientists from basic research groups, clinical research groups, and pharmaceutical and biotechnology companies; (8) To create an atmosphere conducive to achieve these aims. This Symposium will be especially significant for several reasons. First, we have organized a program that is unusually broad and inclusive of major current research interests in this area. Second, the program of this Symposium emphasizes how ECM constituents interact in three-dimensional (3D) functioning connective tissues. This Symposium will therefore represent "cutting edge" research in this area and will contribute to emerging concepts in the new post-genomic era of the interactome. Third, the Symposium will highlight the significant contributions made by several West Coast scientists. Fourth, the Symposium will be a significant meeting for new investigators. There will be 18 formal sessions, each chaired by outstanding scientists with time for additional presentations by new investigators, 2 poster sessions, and several informal workshops. In addition, there will be opportunities for informal discussions and activities to promote interactions between participants.